Cocinar por ella
by sonrais777
Summary: Historia con mis OC s.- Claude quiere aprender a cocinar cuando su esposa no puede, así que para vergüenza suya le pide al único que puede enseñarle a cocinar: Adrien Agreste.


**No me puedo creer que haya llegado a las 100 historias. TwT**

 **Hola a todos! Tantas cosas han pasado desde entonces, tenía pensado hacer un one-shot largo de una idea que me dijeron hace mucho tiempo pero al final no me podía sacar de la cabeza a mis dos OC´s. Sé que muchos dicen que no debería sorprenderme de que a muchos les gustase pero no lo puedo evitar, me llena de orgullo que a muchos les haya gustado esta parejita que, desde ahora digo paralos que tenían dudas, seguirán apareciendo en algunas de mis historias largas a futuro XD No lo sé, supongo que yo misma me hice mejor también con estos. X3 Pero bueno, espero que les guste, gracias por leer y agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie y sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Cocinar por ella.

Capítulo único.

Nunca había sido bueno cocinando, pero ahora sentía deseos que la tierra se lo tragara.

Frente a él tenía otro fracaso monumental y una pobre imitación de estofado y patatas que se reía de él.

Vio a Juliet tomar el cuchillo más filoso que tenían e intentar cortar estofado que no cedió tan fácilmente y luego tomar algunas patatas pequeñas que cayeron como pelotas de golf al plato.

-Po-Podemos pedir a domicilio, no es tan tarde.- dijo para intentar salvar su orgullo al verla llevarse un pedazo de carne a la boca y masticarla con dificultad para después de unos minutos tragar y sonreír como si nada.

-Tiene buen sabor.

Lo decía para que no se sintiese mal pero cuando pinchó una patata, el tenedor apenas y cedió a esta.

-Lo siento...

-¿Mmm? Claude, no te sientas mal. Está muy bueno. Solo un poquito duro.

Su orgullo estaba por los suelos.

Llevaban un mes y medio de casados. Había querido vivir con Juliet mucho antes pero su cuñado, el demonio mismo, se opuso rotundamente.

 _-¡Claro que no! ¡Ella no dejara esta casa hasta que se case!_

 _-Pero ya vivo sola en un departamento.- repuso con calma Juliet pero su hermano no cedió._

 _-¡Pues me niego! No vivirán juntos hasta que se casen como debe ser. ¡Y punto!_

Y lo cumplieron… a medias. Claude se quedaba con su amado ángel una o dos noches seguidas, disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Aunque claro, la vida de casado era diferente al convivir todos los días, casi las 24 horas con alguien, encontrando pros y contras. Por ejemplo, lo volvía loco cuando dejaba la toalla mojada sobre la cama o que pegara a él sus helados pies en la noche, así como a ella la enloquecía que nunca pusiera la ropa sucia en el cesto o que cuando se rasuraba no limpiaba del todo el lavabo. Pero aun así ella adoraba su energía y él su serenidad. Se complementaban de una forma única, como ying y yang.

Pero la cocina era algo diferente.

Juliet podía cocinar muy bien y compraba revistas de cocina para tratar de mejorar o aprender recetas nuevas. En cambio Claude...bueno, el saber hacer un emparedado de crema de maní y mermelada no era cocina.

Era su campo de batalla, en donde el calor agobiante de la estufa, las mortales especias y el peligroso filo de los cuchillos eran sus enemigos mortales.

Y ahora... moría ante otro desastre culinario.

-Que rica fritata.- dijo Juliet que comía el esponjoso y amarillo platillo de la cacerola.

-Es pasta.

-... Ah. Sigue estando buena.- dijo con una sonrisa intentando animarlo en vano.

Pero ¿cómo es que ahora Claude cocinaba? Hacía días Juliet había comenzado un curso de belleza de un mes para aprender nuevas tendencias de corte, y tras eso llegaba tarde y agotada, por lo que Claude se puso a la tarea de entrar en la cocina. Tarea que se transformó en un reto peor que pelear con un akuma, qué días aquellos. Aun así no podían vivir de emparedados y comida comprada cada vez que surgiera algo así a futuro. Y por eso Claude había intentado cocinar leyendo esas revistas de cocina y viendo programas de la televisión llegando a esos resultados tan humillantes y catastróficos.

Pero no se iba a rendir. Aunque tuviese que vender su alma al diablo ¡aprendería a cocinar!

-Sabía que este día llegaría.

Y sí, he allí el diablo.

-Agreste.- Adrien sonrió apoyado en el marco de la puerta de entrada de su departamento.

-Lo siento, solo saboreo este momento, es tan dulce.- Claude rechinó los dientes. Esa sonrisa burlona que hacía cuando era Chat Noir estaba allí pegada en su rostro.

-¿Me enseñaras? ¿O no?- gruñó apretando los puños.

-No has dicho la palabra mágica zorro.- ¡que ganas de estrangularlo!

-¡Adrien!- Marinette apareció tras de Adrien, su cabello estaba recogido con un moño alto y le dio un golpe en el hombro a su esposo.

-Auch, Marinette, solo jugaba.

-Te conozco muy bien chaton.- Marinette vio a Claude con una sonrisa de disculpa.- Puedes pasar Claude. Con gusto Adrien te enseñará a cocinar.- Claude suspiró resignado.

-A falta de algo mejor...

-Te escuche zorro.- se quejó Adrien cerrando la puerta.

-Lo sé.

-No empiecen.- advirtió Marinette a los dos.

El gato y el zorro tenían sus diferencias, desde que se conocían sus actitudes chocaban un poco, pero al igual que sus kwamis eran grandes amigos y podían contar el uno del otro.

-¿Y por qué ahora quieres aprender a cocinar? Y conmigo.- preguntó Adrien cuando metió a la olla unas especias.

-Eres profesional. Eras mi mejor opción.

-Awww. Me siento conmovido.

-Dije la mejor, no la primera. Se lo pedí a Marinette primero pero me dijo que estaba ocupada.

-¡Muy cierto!- gritó Marinette desde la sala donde estaba revisando retazos de tela.

-¡Marinette!- Adrien escuchó a su esposa reír. Suspiró y volvió a con Claude que estaba concentrado en la cocina.- ¿Juliet está bien?

-Sí, estará en un curso de belleza lo que resta del mes. No creo que la verás mucho las siguientes semanas.- Adrien sonrió.

-Ya veo.- Claude frunció el ceño.

-Anda, suéltalo. Te quieres reír de mí.

-Bueno, una parte de mi quiere, pero te entiendo. La vida de recién casado no es fácil, ya pasé por eso.- le dio una palmada en el hombro y Claude rodó los ojos.

-No me digas. Te casaste antes de nosotros con solo seis meses de diferencia, gato. No eres un experto.

-Pero eso no quita que tenga más experiencia que tú.

Claude le fulminó con la mirada. Adrien siempre presumía de aquello no solo porque se había casado seis meses antes que ellos, sino porque vivió junto a Marinette un año antes de proponérselo. Vaya maldito suertudo.

-Pero, aprender a cocinar no es motivo de vergüenza. Y menos si es por la persona que quieres. ¿Sabías que Nino también me buscó por lo mismo? Viene los fines de semana a escondidas de Alya, y eso que todavía no se casan.- el mal humor de Claude se esfumó.

-Lo sé. No lo de Nino, no me sorprende con Alya como pareja.

-Todavía tengo pesadillas con esa gelatina que hizo Alya en la última reunión.

-No eres el único, pero me refiero a que… Juliet es mi esposa ahora y mi deber es velar por ella. Por eso quiero ayudarle. Después de todo somos un equipo, en las buenas y en las malas.

-Sí. Es cierto. Ellas son nuestra mejor mitad.- los dos sonrieron un poco y Marinette igual sonrió enternecida al verles concentrados y en un ambiente ameno mezclado con el delicioso aroma de la comida.- Solo una cosa, cuando cocines recuerda que este gato es un excelente purrofesor.- y el buen ambiente se esfumó.

-¿Estas disfrutando esto verdad?- preguntó con un tic en la ceja izquierda.

-Ya lo marqué en mi calendario como día festivo.

Cuando Juliet llegó a su departamento exhausta, su estómago hizo un gran ruido al percatarse de un delicioso aroma que llenaba todo el lugar. Se quitó su suéter y al asomarse a la cocina comedor vio a Claude en cocinando.

-¿Claude? ¿Qué cocinas?- Claude sonrió ampliamente al verla.

-Hola mi ángel. Llegas justo a tiempo.- salió de la cocina para guiarla hacia la mesa y que tomara asiento, después regresó a la cocina ante la curiosa mirada de su esposa.

-¿Claude?

-Un momento y te sorprenderé.

En un par de minutos regresó dejando en el centro un plato de ensalada verde con tomate, una cesta pequeña de pan caliente y luego frente a ella un plato de risotto que le hizo agua la boca.

-¿Risotto?

-Risotto de cangrejo. Ya era hora que cocináramos los cangrejos que mis padres nos regalaron.

-¿Cangrejo?- estaba a punto de babear.

-Ajá.- se sentó a su lado con un plato igual.- Anda, pruébalo.

Juliet tomó la cuchara y tras tomar una buena porción lo llevó a su boca donde lo saboreó ruidosamente cerrando los ojos.

-¡Está delicioso! Siento que el cangrejo se deshace en mi boca y es tan cremoso.

-No tan cremoso como tú.- Claude le miró con una sonrisa traviesa haciéndola estremecer y sonrojarse como una cereza.

-Claude...

-Ya será después de comer. Como sea de ahora en adelante cuando no puedas cocinar tu apuesto esposo se hará cargo de la cocina.- le guiñó el ojo y ella sonrió.- Oh, es cierto. Nada mejor para acompañar que un vino frío. Deja lo saco de la nevera.- se levantó con rapidez para ir a la cocina.

-Ah, Claude. Yo... bueno, quería decirte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó al sacar la botella.- ¿Dónde está ese sacacorchos?

-Ammm, bueno, es que quería decirte que... dejé el curso.- Claude había encontrado el sacacorchos cuando la escuchó y se giró a verla sorprendido.

-¿Qué? Pero estuviste esperando por este curso. ¿Es porque no sabía cocinar? Juliet, no lo dejes por eso, mira, ya puedo cocinar.

-No, no es por eso. Puedo tomar el curso el año siguiente. Es solo que, como me cansaba mucho fui con el médico y... bueno, pasó algo y... es algo maravilloso.

-¿Algo maravilloso?- ella le miró sonrojada.

-Estoy embarazada. Vamos a tener un bebé.

Claude quedó congelado en su sitio, ni siquiera que la botella se rompiera al caer al suelo lo hizo reaccionar.

-¿U-Un bebé?

-A-Aja.

-U-Un bebé...

-Sé que no teníamos planes de tener un bebé tan pronto pero... No lo sé. Tal vez si empezamos a planificar, quizás nosotros...- Claude se acercó a su esposa. Juliet se calló al instante al ver su expresión de sorpresa, y luego lo vio hincarse y abrazarla de la cintura poniendo la cabeza en su vientre.

-Dios, vamos a ser padres. Hola pequeño o pequeña tamaño frijol. Hola...- había pequeñas lagrimas amenazando con salir. Juliet le abrazó como pudo.

-Claude, también estoy feliz. Pero nos morimos de hambre y tu comida se va a enfriar.- dijo aguantando las lágrimas.

-Para eso existe el microondas.

Juliet rió y negó con la cabeza, era imposible por ahora. Pero si no se separaba en cinco minutos comería aunque el risotto estuviese frío. Y Claude no quería separarse de ella, aunque su bebé debía alimentarse bien. Esa era su nueva misión. Intentaría aprender más con Adrien ahora pensando en Juliet y su bebé. Sonrió ampliamente. Ahora era su turno. Que ganas de restregarle al Agreste las buenas nuevas. Pero eso ya sería después. En ese momento sus amores tenían hambre y no los privaría de alimentarse. Ya en la recamara seguiría expresando su felicidad a su dulce esposa.

…..

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leer, dejen review, nada de tomatazos y nos leeremos en más historias XD Y si se preguntan por la imagen obtenido es por medio de Tsubasa23 o MayraChan que fue un bonito regalo de cumpleaños. GRACIAS! Y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
